


Until I find you

by glampire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreamsharing, F/M, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Other, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glampire/pseuds/glampire
Summary: Nothing could lift me out of the darknessUntil I found you
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Uchiha Itachi





	Until I find you

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't turn out as I imagined but here it is.

Lyanna was having some strange dreams for the last few days, in the dream she was walking in a village she knew wasn't in Westeros, she walked and always stopped when those red eyes looked at her as if they could read her thoughts, when she was going to ask the man's name Lyanna always woke up and couldn't sleep anymore after that those eyes hid pain and suffering and something else.  
Somewhere in another world Itachi woke up from the same dream he had been having for the last few days, those gray eyes, but it was her beauty that made Itachi lose sleep who was the girl of his dreams, and why those eyes seemed to ask for help.  
Itachi finally managed to sleep without having those dreams but this dream was equally strange, he saw himself in a big hall looking around he saw her the girl he saw in his dreams and in his mind she was sitting with a boy that looked like her, then he turned around and saw a man with purple eyes that looked at the same girl as him but in his eyes there was something he couldn't decipher, why couldn't he move and go talk to her, he need to go but nothing happened he woke up.  
Blue roses were all he saw and a whispered name Lyanna.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
